


First Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 01.01: Frostfire, Audio 01.01: Rise and Fall, Audio 01.02: The Doctor's Tale, Audio 01.03: The Bounty of Ceres, Audio 02.01: 1963, Audio 02.01: The Yes Men, Audio 02.03: Bonfires of the Vanities, Audio 03.01: The Age of Endurance, Audio 03.04: The Sontarans, Audio 05.02: An Ideal World, Audio 05.03: Entanglement, Audio 05.09: Etheria, Audio 07.05: Falling, Audio 07.10: All Hands on Deck, Audio 07.12: O Tannenbaum, Audio 1: Hunters of Earth, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Audio: 08.08 The Sleeping City, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gap Filler, Implied/Referenced Torture, Life After the Doctor, Napping, Prompt Fic, Serial: s002 The Daleks, Serial: s012 The Romans, Serial: s016 The Chase, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Doctor Who drabbles featuring the First Doctor and his companions. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized chronologically according to the Doctor's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. Saturday Morning at 76 Totter's Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor and Susan Foreman during “Hunters of Earth“ (Destiny of the Doctor)

The Doctor tinkered with the insides of the TARDIS console. With an irritated huff, he reached for the device he’d acquired earlier. It was primitive, as everything was on this planet, but it would have to suffice if they were to leave soon.

“Good morning, Grandfather,” Susan called cheerfully as she entered the control room.

“Where are you going, hmmm?”

“Don’t you remember? I’m visiting a museum today.”

“With the boy from that eating establishment?”

Susan laughed, tucking her transistor radio into her coat pocket. “His name is Cedric, Grandfather. I’m sure you’d like him if you talked to him.”


	2. The Answer is Blowin' in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Cedric during “Hunters of Earth“ (Destiny of the Doctor)

“Do you know what the song is?”

Cedric shrugged. “No, but why does it matter?”

“The man on the radio, the one who made the dedication to us, kept telling you to remember it. I can’t help feeling that’s important.” Susan walked up to music store owner, followed closely by her friend. “Excuse me,” she asked shyly, “do you know a song called…what was it? Oh! ‘Blowing in the Wind?’” 

The man smiled and sorted through a stack of record albums before handing her one named _The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan_. “Don’t care for it myself, but here you are.”


	3. The First Night in the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, Ian, Barbara, and the First Doctor after “The Dead Planet” ( _The Daleks_ )

Susan gestured toward two doors. “You can sleep here.”

Ian opened one. Inside was a bed, side table, and dresser - all functional but devoid of personality. “Cosy,” he remarked, dryly. 

“It’s fine,” Barbara interrupted, concerned for Susan’s feelings. “Thank you.”

“And I’m sorry about Grandfather. He means well.”

Ian frowned. “He has a funny way of showing it.” 

As if summoned, the Doctor stepped into view. “Go on! Sleep if you must!” He rubbed his hands gleefully. “We have a long walk tomorrow.”

“I suppose it’s unavoidable,” Ian replied, “if we’re to repair the ship.”

“Yes.” The Doctor chuckled. “Indeed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching _The Daleks_ for the first time, so I figured this was as good a time as any to start a First Doctor drabble set.


	4. Escaping the Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Ian during “The Ambush” ( _The Daleks_ )

Barbara watched the lift move slowly upwards, desperate to know if Ian was inside. 

“Ian?” There was no response. “We should have stayed together. Ian!”

“I’m all right, Barbara.” Ian’s voice sounded muffled. “Almost there.” As the top of the lift cleared the door frame, she finally spotted him and he grinned at her. 

Suddenly the lift stopped. Acting quickly, Ian scrambled up to them just as it began moving down again, toward the Daleks. He and Barbara wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly, all professional propriety forgotten in their giddy relief. 

“Thank goodness,” Barbara whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm yes, you two are just colleagues. 
> 
> Right. 
> 
> No, no, I believe you.


	5. TARDIS Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, Barbara, Ian, and the First Doctor before “Rise and Fall”

“It’s wonderful!” Susan’s voice was muffled by distance, but the others could just make it out. “Wait until you see.”

Ian and Barbara shared an amused smile. The Doctor, his head bent over the console, tutted quietly. “Such a fuss about nothing,” he muttered. “Fashion indeed!” 

“I liked the last one,” Barbara called encouragingly. “The Regency ballgown made you look as if you’d stepped out of _Pride and Prejudice_.” 

“This one’s even better.” Susan entered the room wearing a shimmering golden dress with a large collar and headdress. 

“A bit _Dan Dare_ , isn’t it?” Ian chuckled, as Barbara shushed him.


	6. An Accident on Zevotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 17, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Swollen

With his arms around Barbara and Susan’s shoulders, Ian hobbled into the TARDIS. 

The Doctor fluttered his hands impatiently. “Quickly now!” 

“We’re hurrying, Grandfather,” Susan huffed, “but Ian’s heavy.”

“It’s all muscle,” he quipped. His swollen foot accidentally scraped against the floor and Ian yelped in pain. “Besides, we’re going as fast as we can.”

“Here, sit down.” Barbara pulled a chair toward him. “Susan, get the medical kit.”

The Doctor harrumphed. “If you refuse to watch where you’re stepping, Chesterson-”

“Doctor,” Barbara admonished as Ian glared at him, “Ian saved Susan from falling into it, as you well know.”


	7. Freeing the Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara, Susan, the First Doctor, Ian, Benya, and Toban during “The Age of Endurance”

Barbara helped Susan guide the Doctor through the battle. “Rest here,” she yelled once they were safely out of the room. “I’ll help Ian.”

She hurried back through the doorway. Benya’s fighters were still firing, but the Shifts were advancing on their attackers. Ian knelt directly in their path, struggling to unlock Toban’s shackles. Barbara rushed forward but someone grabbed her and held on tight. 

“Another organic,” Arran hissed in her ear. “How fortunate.”

Barbara fought unsuccessfully to free herself as the others retreated. “Wait, where’s Barbara?” Ian yelled. Turning, he cried out in horror when he finally spotted her.


	8. Pressed into Service on the Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor, Ian Chesterton, and Olivan during “The Age of Endurance”

“Chesterton,” the Doctor gasped, “the parts.” 

Frowning, Ian handed him the components. He’d never seen the Doctor look so fragile. “You should take a break. That was quite a knock you took when we escaped the _Vanguard_.”

“Don’t fuss,” the Doctor scolded and continued working on the device. “Besides this ‘Mother’ of theirs has left me no choice. Without this radiation detector, we will all die.” 

“Mother means well,” Olivan interjected. “She’s fought the Shifts for hundreds of years. We’re so close to a solution that it’s made her desperate.” He sighed. “To be honest, we’re all a bit desperate.”


	9. Battle in the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Benya during “The Age of Endurance”

In engineering, Susan clung to some piping as the _Endurance_ shook violently. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ve changed course,” Benya yelled. He and his crew hurried around the ship’s engines, trying to keep the energy flowing. “We’re diving…through a gas pocket judging from the turbulence. What’s Mother playing at?” 

The metal of the hull groaned as loose equipment slid and fell around them. Susan’s eyes were wide with fear. “Will the ship survive?” 

“We’re not dead yet. Watch those gauges, Susan, and read off the numbers.” 

“107,” she gasped. “56. 10. 5.”

“They’ve cut the engines. Wherever we’re going, we’ve arrived.”


	10. A Dangerous Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mother” Myla, Toban, and Ian during “The Age of Endurance”

“Be safe,” Myla whispered as Ian and Toban closed the airlock behind them. Her mask of cold indifference slipped as worry and grief overwhelmed her. “I’ve already lost Olivan, I can’t lose you too, old friend.” She lingered in the corridor, watching them pull on their spacesuits. “But you’re right, as usual; restarting the engines is only way we’ll survive this mess.”

Toban opened the outer hatch and signaled Ian. Once they were both securely tethered, he released the clamp and was sucked outside. Myla drew a ragged breath, composed herself, and returned to the bridge without a backwards glance.


	11. Mice in the Wainscoting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, Ian, Myla, and Toban during “The Age of Endurance”

Susan, Ian, and Myla followed Toban as he tracked the signal. 

“Nothing could have survived the depressurization.” Myla’s tone was hard as usual, but Ian detected a glimmer of hope in it. “My son and your grandfather are dead.”

“You don’t know the Doctor,” Ian chuckled. The possibility of good news made him practically giddy. “He’s too stubborn to die. If someone is sending an SOS on your comm system, it has to be him.”

“But Olivan-“

“Grandfather wouldn’t have left him,” Susan interjected. 

Toban stopped in front of a wall panel. “We’ll soon find out. It’s coming from here.”


	12. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toban, Olivan, and Ian during “The Age of Endurance”

“Sir? Are we really leaving Mother behind?”

“You heard her orders, soldier. Besides if we don’t get out of here without the Shift’s seeing us, her plan will fail and I’m not letting that happen.” Toban led the remaining crew through the _Endurance’s_ damaged corridors and into the docking tube. He ignored Olivan’s questions and Ian’s quizzical looks until everyone was safely onboard. Finally, he met Olivan’s eyes. 

“Make her proud, boy,” Grabbing the airlock door, he slammed it shut and disconnected the docking tube.

“Only twenty Shifts between me and Mother.” Toban grinned and unholstered his weapon. “No problem.”


	13. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 15, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Intimacy
> 
> Ian, Barbara, and Vicki before “The Romans.”

Ian wasn’t sure how it had happened. In some ways it was a slow progression, part of getting to know each other through life in the TARDIS. In other ways it had always been there, even before they’d set foot in Totter’s Lane.

Barbara took Ian’s hand, disrupting his reverie. “What are you thinking about?”

“About us. This easy intimacy we have, it’s wonderful.”

“Yes it is,” she smiled, “but it’s your turn to get the drinks.” 

Across the Roman villa, Vicki giggled. Making a face at them, Ian bowed with mock solemnity. “Your wish is my command, my lady.” 


	14. A Frozen Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Ian during “1963”

Barbara stared. Ian stood on the Thames River waving at her. 

“What are you doing?”

He gestured at the water below him. “It’s frozen, like everything in London. Come have a look!”

She made her way to the riverbank and hesitantly stepped onto the river. The surface was smooth and hard, like thick glass, and she slid slightly. Regaining her footing, Barbara bent to touch the water. She’d expected it to be cold, but it felt the same temperature as the air around her. 

Gingerly, she walked to the middle of the river and sat beside Ian. “What’s going on?”


	15. After the Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki, Barbara, and Ian during “The Sleeping City.”

Vicki’s eyes closed slowly, then she shook herself awake. 

“You’re exhausted,” Barbara said. “Why don’t you go to bed?”

“I have to help find out what killed Allut.” Vicki sighed. “After all, it was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t. Come on.” She pulled Vicki to her feet. “You’ll feel better after a full night’s sleep.”

Ian put down the book he was reading and stretched. “We should all get some rest. Who knows what the Doctor has planned for tomorrow.”

Yawning, Vicki allowed Barbara to lead her from the lounge. As they left, Barbara shared a worried look with Ian.


	16. Goodbye at Sonning Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara, Ian, Vicki, and the First Doctor during “The Doctor’s Tale”

Barbara hugged Ian and Vicki. They stood together like that for a long time until it was time to go. 

She followed the Doctor down to the river and climbed aboard the boat. Glancing back at the shore, she saw Ian put his arm around Vicki’s shoulder. They both waved and she waved back while trying to hide her tears. “Oh Doctor,” she whispered, “are we doing the right thing leaving them here?”

The Doctor gripped his lapels. “Chesterton has a good head on his shoulders…most of the time. They’ll be fine, my dear.” 

But even he looked worried.


	17. From Every Shires Ende / Of Engelond to Caunterbury They Wende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Sir Robert de Wensley during “The Doctor’s Tale”

Barbara ran her hands over the copy of _The Canterbury Tales_. It had been wonderful meeting Chaucer, but while she’d treasure the memory she was beginning to wonder if the trip had been worth it. She’d become separated from the Doctor in London and spent several days in this inn without any way to contact her friends.

“Lady Barbara?”

Barbara looked up in surprise. “Sir Robert? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, my lady.” He sat across from her and took her hand. “I’m afraid I’m the bearer of bad news. Sir Ian and the Doctor are dead.”


	18. The Recklessness of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and the First Doctor during “The Chase: The Executioners”

“Look at her,” Barbara gestured at the nearby sand dune, “Vicki just runs off without any concern for what could be out there or how she’ll find her way back-” 

“Don’t worry, my dear.” The Doctor patted her hand. “Chesterton has the TARDIS magnet, he’ll look after her.”

“I suppose.” She smiled conspiratorially. “But who will look after him?”

“Quite right, quite right,” he laughed and clapped his hands. “Now, come along. I fancy warming my old bones in this glorious sunshine. What do you say, hmmm?” 

“I could use some sun myself.” Grinning, she took his arm. “Why not?”


	19. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki and Ian during “The Chase: The Death of Time”

Vicki pulled an unconscious Ian away from the hole in the floor. Settling him into what she hoped was a comfortable position, she patted his shoulder. “I’ll find the Doctor. He’ll know how to help you.”

The way they’d come was blocked by debris and it took her some time to find another entrance. Finally she spotted sunlight streaming in through a partially broken metal door. Creeping quietly above ground, she was surprised to see the TARDIS nearby. Three strangely-shaped mechanical creatures glided around it in a predatory fashion.

“Oh no,” Vicki whispered, hiding behind the ridge, “are those…Daleks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not clear from the episode, but surely Vicki knows about the Daleks? Humanity will have fought them several times by her time, right?
> 
> Edited to add: Never mind, they answered my question in the very next episode.


	20. Back in the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara, Ian, and Vicki during “The Chase: Flight Through Eternity”

“Sit still!”

“I’m fine.” Ian squirmed out of the chair, but Vicki and Barbara pushed him back down. “Honestly, all I need is a wash and a change of clothes.”

“You can do that after I’ve seen to this cut.” Barbara continued cleaning the wound. “Vicki? Would you get us all something to eat from the food machine please? I suspect the Doctor is the only one who’s eaten today. Personally, I’m famished.” 

Vicki bounced cheerfully from the room. “Just yell if he gives you any more trouble.”

“The cheek!” Ian laughed as he said it. “Ganged up on again.”


	21. A New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor, Ian, Barbara, and Vicki during “The Chase: Flight Through Eternity”

“What an odd young man.” The Doctor followed the others inside the TARDIS and immediately put the ship in flight again. “You know, once we’ve dealt with the Daleks I would like to return to New York City. Indeed-”

“Doctor,” Ian sighed, “are we still being followed?”

“Yes, of course we are! They’ll land as we did and within moments be on our trail again.” He paused. “I wonder. Chesterton, you and Barbara go to the third room down the hallway and bring me the table and machine just inside the door. They may provide an answer to our problem.”


	22. Often Imitated But Never Duplicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Chesterton and the First Doctor during “The Chase: The Death of the Doctor”

Ian rushed to the Doctor’s side. “Is the robot destroyed?”

“Use your eyes, young man!” The Doctor grabbed on to his arm for support, clearly exhausted, but the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. “Or perhaps you should get you eyesight checked? Imagine thinking that thing was me!”

“I suppose I deserve that. Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you when we were fighting?”

“Fighting? I’m not sure I could dignify what you were doing with that name.”

“You’re fine,” Ian chuckled. “We should get back to the cave. If the robot is here, so are the Daleks.”


	23. The Survivor of Flight Red Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Taylor during “The Chase: The Planet of Decision”

“Another day.” Steven chucked a pebble over the side of the building. “Just like every other day for the two years I’ve been a prisoner here.”

He was so lost in brooding it took him awhile to notice the noises. 

“Can’t be,” he whispered, peeking below. “Sounds like people. Actual human people.” Slowly and quietly he began climbing down the wooden structure he’d created to reach the roof. The sound of laughter stopped him in his tracks, then Steven rushed the rest of the way to the landing and grinned in astonished relief at Vicki, Barbara, Ian, and the Doctor.


	24. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara, Ian, Vicki, and the First Doctor during “The Chase: The Planet of Decision”

Barbara grinned and, grabbing Ian’s hand, pulled him with her into the time-ship. They found the others easily. Vicki, playing tour guide, was showing the Doctor where the Daleks had made their robot duplicate of him.

“Doctor,” Barbara interrupted, “we have something we want to ask-” 

He smiled benevolently at them. “Yes, my dear? Come, come, why this shyness from you?”

“Ian and I wondered…if you would use this ship to take us home…to our own time?”

The Doctor’s face clouded over and he stormed angrily outside. “No! I will not listen! I do not want to know!”


	25. Goodbye on Mechanus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor, Ian, Barbara, and Vicki during “The Chase: The Planet of Decision”

“You must follow this sequence exactly,” the Doctor said sternly. “Exactly, do you hear?”

“We understand, Doctor.” Ian studied the older man’s face with somber fondness. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, my boy! Your lives or your deaths are your own responsibility now.”

“Still,” Ian held out his hand. “Thank you…for everything.” The Doctor looked down his nose at him, but finally gave in and perfunctorily shook Ian’s hand.

“I’ll miss you,” Vicki said, hugging Barbara.

“And we’ll miss both of you.” As Vicki moved to hug Ian, Barbara gently kissed the Doctor’s cheek. “Please take care of yourselves.”


	26. A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Vicki, and the First Doctor during “Frostfire”

Steven entered the control room to find the Doctor muttering to himself while Vicki stood off to the side, smiling indulgently. 

“What’s going on,” Steven began, but she shushed him.

“He’s like this when we land someplace new,” Vicki explained. “Soon he’ll settle down enough to tell us where we are.”

“Why don’t we just check the ship’s systems and see for ourselves?” Steven strolled over to the console. “I am a pilot, you know-“

“Stop being impatient, Steven,” she chided.

He laughed. “Pot meet kettle,” 

With all the dignity she could muster, Vicki stuck her tongue out at him.


	27. Gifts from Catherine the Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Vicki, and the First Doctor during “Frostfire”

“Ah,” the Doctor said triumphantly, “London, 1814. Come along, come along! It's very cold outside.” Hurrying to a large dresser, he pulled out two long cloaks and fur hats. “Put these on quickly so we can be on our way. They were gifts from Catherine the Great.” 

Steven frowned. “Catherine the Who?” 

“My dear boy, do you not know any of your own people’s history? The Empress of Russia.”

Vicki sneezed. “They smell awful.”

The Doctor waved the comment away. “Hush, it’s just the moth balls. Stop dawdling.” 

Vicki and Steven exchanged a look, but did as they were told.


	28. The Last Frost Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki, Steven, and the First Doctor during “Frostfire”

“What is it,” Vicki stared at the crowds of people and the jumbles of booths and amusements, “a fair?”

“But on ice?” Steven pointed at the ground. “Look, it’s a not a solid piece. Definitely not a lake. Is it even safe to walk on?”

“Quite safe, my boy,” the Doctor chuckled, “considering how cold it is. This is the Thames River and these people are attending the last of the Frost Fairs. Winter carnivals, if you will. Wonderful, quite wonderful!” 

Vicki clapped her hands. “What shall we see first?” 

“We won’t see anything just standing around here. Come along!”


	29. The Phoenix Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Vicki, the First Doctor, and Jane Austen during “Frostfire”

Steven eyed the huge egg with apprehension. It didn’t look entirely natural. The crowd in the curio tent stared open-mouthed at the object, almost as if they were under a spell. Even the Doctor seemed mesmerized. 

Then Vicki fainted and the spell was broken.

“Let me through,” yelled the Doctor impatiently as he and Steven tried to push their way through the crowd. 

By the time they arrived, a middle-aged woman knelt on the ice beside Vicki. She waved a small bottle under the girl’s nose and Vicki bolted awake. “It’s alright, my dear. You passed out with the cold.”


	30. The Dashing Mr. Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Vicki during “Frostfire”

“I’ve seen a few docu-romances,” Steven whispered to Vicki, “and I know these were different times, but all the women at this party are acting so strangely.”

Vicki cringed. 

His eyes narrowed. “What?”

“Miss Austen asked if I was looking for a husband and when I said no…she assumed it was because we were…you know?” 

“A couple,” he exclaimed, causing several guests to stare at him. “Surely you corrected her?”

“No,” Vicki admitted, “I told her how accomplished you were at things like dancing and singing-“

“What!?” 

“I’m sorry! And now, I think Miss Austen has told…everyone…”


	31. The Phoenix and the Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki, Jim, Steven, the First Doctor, and Jane Austen during “Frostfire”

Vicki and Jim pushed the door to the furnace shut before the Phoenix chick could escape. The creature screamed and Vicki screamed with it, her hands covering her face. 

“Vicki?” Leaving the fight, Steven rushed to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“My eyes! There’s something in my eyes!”

“Get her to safety, my boy,” the Doctor urged as Jane Austen helped him up. “The rest of us will see to this.”

Steven lifted her gently in his arms and carried her from the building. As they fled, they heard the Phoenix beat its wings against its prison as it slowly died.


	32. An Inopportune Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven during “An Ideal World”
> 
> October 27, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Stretch

Steven lay stretched out in the tall grass, hidden from view. Rain drops hit his face and his eyes fluttered open. “Must have fallen off the rocks.” Standing gingerly, he looked around. “Vicki! Doctor?” There was no response, just the sound of the wind in the trees as the storm intensified. 

“You can’t have gotten far, unless I’ve been unconscious for longer than I thought.” Steven rubbed the back of his head. “And that fall turned me around. I’m not sure I could find the TARDIS.” He sighed. “Great. Just great. We’ve only just landed and I’m already lost…again!”


	33. The Cave Under the Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor and Vicki during “An Ideal World”

“When things die, Vicki-”

“I’d like to go back out for Steven now, Doctor,” she said, interrupting him. “You leave it all to me.” Vicki missed his reply as she scrambled toward the mouth of the cave, but she knew he was trying to prepare her for the possibility Steven might already be dead. 

At the last moment, Vicki glanced back worriedly. The Doctor was crouched in a lower part of the cavern, muttering to himself. Every so often he coughed violently. He didn’t look well. 

“I’ll find Steven,” Vicki whispered, “and we’ll all leave here together. I promise, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't exactly how this conversation goes, but I had to leave a few things out to fit the 100 word limit and this gets the gist at least.


	34. Escaping T-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor, Steven, and Vicki during “An Ideal World”

The Doctor’s fingers twitched at the sound of Steven’s voice. While his subconscious registered his young friend’s conversation with Vicki, his conscious mind battled the invading sickness that had been changing him from the inside since the cave. 

“I’ll do what I can to get the lab ready for your arrival.” Steven paused. “Do you think you could get into the TARDIS?”

“Maybe?” Vicki looked across at the Doctor. “He tried to leave me notes about how to pilot the ship, but they were completely illegible. Besides, if we’re all prisoners surely they won’t even let us try.”

“We’ll see.”


	35. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki, Steven, and the First Doctor during “An Ideal World”
> 
> October 29, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Gift

Vicki walked between the two surgical beds on which lay the only living people she considered family. As Steven’s blood was withdrawn by Factotum, the computer quickly modified the microscopic machines within it and then injected them into the Doctor. Slowly, the Doctor’s paleness faded and he began to look more healthy. 

“It’s working!” She took Steven’s hand and was surprised at the coldness of his skin. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” He chuckled weakly. “Guess he can’t say I never gave him anything.”

“It’s quite the gift,” she laughed. “I doubt I’ll ever be able to top it.”


	36. The Mystery of Sedgwick College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Vicki during “Entanglement”

Steven surveyed the buildings of Sedgwick College and frowned at the cold, rainy weather. “Where should we start?”

“How should I know?” Vicki hugged her arms around herself. “The 1930s are ancient history for me.”

“For both of us. I can’t understand why the Doctor isn’t interested in investigating the mystery here.”

“The TARDIS is in danger-” 

“But is it? If it’s as indestructible as he claims, falling off that wall won’t hurt it. So why?”

“Maybe he’ll come around? Meanwhile, let’s see what we can find out.”

“Which brings me back to my first question: where do we start?”


	37. Trying (And Failing) to Fit In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Vicki during “Entanglement”

“Rowing? That’s actually a sport?” The undergraduate gave Steven a horrified look, so he changed the subject. “Thanks for your help, but I need to check on a friend.”

When he found Vicki, she was backing away from another young man. “I’m…very flattered, but I can’t marry you. You see…we only just met.”

Steven came to stand behind Vicki and folded his arms. “Everything okay?”

“Fine! I’m perfectly capable to taking care of myself. Awww,” she waved her hand at the quickly retreating student, “you’ve scared him away! How am I supposed to find out anything useful now?”


	38. Strange Goings-on in Cambridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Doctor, Steven, and Vicki during “Entanglement”

“Nice man, hmmm yes,” the Doctor muttered after escaping his conversation with Professor Woolf. “A little addled and eccentric, but whether that’s due to the astonishing amount of sherry he drinks or part of becoming a professor at Cambridge is anyone’s guess. Now, where have those two young people gotten to?”

Finally he spotted them and gasped in horror. Vicki lay on her back on the cobblestones, her hands held out in an attempt to protect herself. Steven stood over her, holding a large stone above his head.

“Steven,” the Doctor cried out, running toward them. “Whatever are you doing?”


	39. Misfits Among Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Philby and Steven during “Entanglement”

“Not here.” Kim glanced nervously at the door to Professor Lewis’s rooms. “If we must have this conversation-”

“I insist,” Steven interrupted.

“Fine. Come with me to my and Guy’s room. At least there we’ll have some privacy.” 

Steven nodded and let Kim lead the way. “I’m confused about why you don’t want Professor Lewis to overhear what we say. Surely you’ve told him everything we’ve found out so far.” 

“It’s…complicated.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“I promise I’ll explain everything, just please have a bit of patience.”

“Patience.” Steven laughed sarcastically. “You’re the second person to tell me that today.”


	40. Beyond the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki and Sir Isiah Hardy during “Entanglement”

On the far side of the library, the old man made his sixth (or was it seventh?) cup of tea. Although the young woman was unsure if an hour or a day had passed, it seemed an excessive amount for one person to drink.

She could try leaving the building but, if the old man had told her the truth, no matter how far she walked she’d only end up back here. “I wish I remembered my name,” she sighed, swinging her feet and barely missing the camera that lay forgotten below the library table, “or how I got here…”


	41. The Election of Woolf or Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy Burgess, Kim Philby, Steven, and the First Doctor during “Entanglement”

As Guy and Kim sowed disinformation among the college dons, Steven joined the Doctor at the back of the room. “You sure about this?”

“Somehow Professor Lewis is behind the sudden bursts of anger among the students. He clearly desires to become Provost, so we must deny him that. Then we will find a way to rescue Vicki.” 

“I understand, but there’s a lot we don’t know about Professor Woolf. Can we trust him?”

“I believe so.” The Doctor waved his hand vaguely. “He’s…harmless.”

“I hope you’re right. Otherwise we’ll be in even more trouble than we are now.”


	42. The Finest Night Crawling in Cambridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Philby, Steven, and Guy Burgess during “Entanglement”

“I’ve a plan-”

“You and the Doctor and your plans,” Kim sneered. “Isn’t that why we’re in this mess?”

“No, but it may get us out of it.” Steven glanced around the corner just as the proctors disappeared inside the lodge. “Someone needs to climb the wall and, at my signal, push the TARDIS into that building.” 

“You’re not serious!” 

“Meanwhile, the rest of us will distract the proctors.”

“In that case,” Kim said, suddenly serious, “I volunteer to climb.”

Guy stared at him. “I thought you hated night crawling?”

“I do, but rather that than tangling with those… _androids_.”


	43. Waking in the Spindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Taylor and Vicki Pallister during “The Bounty of Ceres”

Steven groaned. He hurt all over as if he’d been in a fight. Opening his eyes blearily, he realized he was laying in a small, tube-like space full of exercise equipment and he wasn’t alone.

“Vicki!” Steven winced as he rolled over to check on her. She was unconscious but otherwise seemed fine. Suddenly everything came back to him: the TARDIS going haywire, their escape into the colony buildings, the hull breach, rescuing the Doctor, and the man with the gun. “Typical. Vicki handed over it over and he shot us with it. So much for a sign of trust.”


	44. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki Pallister and Steven Taylor during “The Bounty of Ceres”

Vicki gripped Steven’s arm as the crew of Ceres Mining Base casually discussed killing one of them. “Are you sure they don’t know we’re hearing this?” she whispered. “They could be bluffing to scare us.” 

“To what end? We’re already their prisoners. We'd better come up with an alternative plan for creating breathable air before they put theirs into action.” He paused to think. “Ceres has a lot of ice, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“And the lights we saw above the planet - the solar sails - they run on hydrogen electrolyzed from water. If we could modify one, we’d have a shot.”


	45. Always Armed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn and the First Doctor during “The Bounty of Ceres”

“You’re awfully quiet,” Thorn observed as they made their way to the generator room. “Are you worried about your friends?”

The Doctor followed him warily. Being alone with Thorn was a risk, but at least this way he could make sure Vicki and Steven were as far away from the murderer as possible. “I’m going over our plan, making sure we haven’t forgotten anything.” 

“Have we?” 

“I don’t believe so. But I’ve always prided myself on my ability to vanquish even unforeseen obstacles armed with sound reasoning and the simple application of logic.” He smiled grimly. “No matter the threat-”


	46. A Return to Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moreland and Vicki during “The Bounty of Ceres”

Moreland eyed the cryo-pod. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“The Doctor and I removed all of Thorn’s programming.” Vicki opened the lid. “It’s perfectly safe now. A few hours in here and it’ll fix all the things he did to your mind too.”

After a few moment’s hesitation, Moreland nodded and climbed inside. “I knew he didn’t like me, he’d made that clear enough. But to spend years trying to kill me and be willing to kill Qureshi and all of you in the process just to earn more money?”

“I know,” Vicki said sadly. “I don’t understand it either.”


	47. A Clash of Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Taylor, the First Doctor, and Vicki Pallister before “Etheria”

“We need to escape!”

“To go where?” the Doctor snapped. “To do what? What we need now is information and a plan.”

Steven balled his fists in frustration. “How are we supposed to learn anything while we’re stuck in this cell?”

“By thinking!” The old man stood up straight in defiance of his companion’s anger. “You’re so fond of action, my boy, but some things require patience rather than running around fighting things.”

“Please stop arguing!” Vicki pleaded. “It isn’t helping and the pirates will be back soon.” 

“To force information out of _us_ ,” Steven added, glaring at the Doctor.


	48. Facing Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Taylor, the First Doctor, and Vicki Pallister before “Etheria”

The door to their cell clanked open. “Looks like we’ve run out of time,” Steven remarked glumly. Their argument forgotten, he put himself between the approaching pirates and the Doctor. 

“Out,” one of them grunted, “all of you. Now!”

The companions walked single file from the cell, down a hallway, and into a white lift. When the lift doors closed, Steven realized the pirates were no longer with them. As it carried them downwards, he pushed passed Vicki to again put himself between the others and danger.

Which was why, once the doors opened, the mechanical tethers grabbed him first.


	49. All of Time and Space for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the First Doctor after “O Tannenbaum”

Steven turned away from the crooked wooden cottage and its cozy interior. Searching the snow for the Doctor’s footprints, he slowly followed them back to the TARDIS. 

He didn’t mind the lack of response to his calls of “Merry Christmas.” After all, Herman was dying, Joseph was no doubt adjusting to becoming part pine tree, and Greta was…well, a six-year-old at Christmas. Still, he felt a little down as he entered the police box.

“Don’t look like that,” the Doctor chided. “We can have our own Christmas here, after all! I wonder where Vicki put that box of ornaments?”


	50. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 18, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Waiting

“What’s wrong?” Steven asked as Sara paced the library. 

“I’m not used to doing nothing.”

He put down the book he was reading. “We’re not doing nothing, we’re relaxing. Besides there’s nothing to do until the Doctor finishes his tinkering.”

“I know, but it makes me...uneasy.”

“Here,” he moved to make room for her on the couch, “sit down and I’ll read to you. Promise I won’t bite.”

“I’d shoot you if you tried.” She smiled tentatively and sat down.

The Doctor found them later - curled up side by side, asleep. A copy of _Dune_ lay in Steven’s lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both _The Chase_ and _Dune_ came out in 1965.


	51. Ambushed on an Asteroid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Kingdom during “The Sontarans”

From her vantage point near the top of the hill, Sara watched the Sontarans marching toward the TARDIS. 

“I can’t get there before them,” she muttered quietly, keeping herself low so she couldn’t be spotted against the ridge line. “There’s far too many for me to fight by myself. Hopefully the Doctor and Steven can stay alive long enough for me to come up with a plan.”

The sounds of battle drifted up to her. Sara finally spotted her friends surrounded by seven members of the Space Security Service. “Of course,” she sighed. “Who else would be here right now?”


	52. Rescue Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Kingdom, Corporal Gage, and Corporal Ellis during “The Sontarans”

“Come out! That’s an order.” When there was no movement, Sara hissed louder. “If you want your mission to succeed, we need to hurry!”

Ellis rolled out of the tent first, gun aimed and ready to fire. He saw her uniform and frowned. “Who are you?”

“That’s not important right now, you can see I’m Space Security.”

Gage followed him and hurriedly stowed the morphogenic tent in his pack. “You’re not with our unit-“

“Luckily or I’d be dead already. Want to save the others and have a hope of destroying the space cannon? Then do exactly as I say.”


	53. A Bumpy Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Papas, Sara Kingdom, Corporal Gage, Corporal Ellis, the First Doctor, and Steven Taylor during “The Sontarans”

Captain Papas groaned. “Report.”

“I’m bruised,” Sara untangled herself from the ropes, “but alive.”

“Gage? Ellis?”

Ellis helped Gage to his feet. “No bones broken, which seems miraculous.”

“Steven is an excellent pilot.” The Doctor beamed with pride. “If anyone could find a way to bring my makeshift parachute down safely, it’s him.”

“Speaking of which,” Papas looked around, “where is he?”

Sara spotted him first. “Steven? Doctor, he’s not moving.” Rushing to him, she pulled Steven further away from the lava and checked for a pulse. “Please be alright,” she muttered, trying to remain calm. “We can’t lose you.”


	54. Man Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellis, Sara Kingdom, Steven Taylor, the First Doctor, and Captain Papas during “The Sontarans”

“If he stays unconscious long, we’ll have to leave him here,” Ellis replied grimly. 

Clutching Steven’s arm protectively, Sara glared up at Ellis. “We are not leaving him behind.”

“Of course not.” The Doctor grabbed his lapels and surveyed the surviving Space Security soldiers. “Besides, we need time to get our bearings. Where is this tunnel system you spoke of?”

“Ellis,” Papas gestured for the others to join her a little ways away, “let’s see the map.”

With a brisk nod, Ellis located his pack and searched it. “That’s impossible,” he said, frowning, “the map of the caves is gone!”


	55. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Taylor during “The Sontarans”

“Steven? Wake up!”

“Just…five more minutes,” he grumbled. Feeling someone shake him, Steven reluctantly opened his eyes. “Ian? Vicki?” Amazed, he grasped Ian’s hand. “How?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ian helped him up. “There’s work to do, I’m afraid.”

“You don’t understand, the Doctor is dead! And Sara-”

Vicki laughed. “The Doctor isn’t dead.” 

“He isn't?”

“No. So don’t give up.” Grinning, she tapped his face lightly, but what he felt was a hard slap, followed by another.

Steven woke to find himself still strapped into the Sontaran torture device. 

“Good.” Slite said, glaring down at him. “We can continue.”


	56. The Gun in the Sulgrave Asteroid Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Papas, Steven Taylor, Sara Kingdom, Tinder, and the First Doctor during “The Sontarans”

Papas scowled. “I don’t like this plan.”

Leaning on Sara’s shoulder for support, Steven chuckled ruefully. “Given it means I get tortured again, I can’t say I’m a fan either. But what choice do we have?”

“We could attack the Sontarans when they come for you-“

The Doctor shook his head. “They’d just kill us here or stun us. Either way, we’d lose the element of surprise. You and Sara must take out the cannon. Tinder will let you out once they’ve taken us away.”

“I’ll try to buy you as much time as I can,” Steven promised, “but hurry.”


	57. After the Battle of New Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg Carvossa, the First Doctor and Dodo Chaplet before “The Yes Men”

“That’s it!” Meg ran to them, smiling. “The last of the Mim have been defeated.” Her smile faltered. “I only wish my parents had lived to see it.”

“They would be proud of you, my dear.” The Doctor patted her shoulder. “You led your people well for one so young.”

“You should go into politics,” Dodo added. “Help them rebuild the city-“

Meg laughed. “I’m not sure I’ll even stay. There’s nothing here for me now.”

“You could come with us.” Dodo turned to the Doctor. “Oh please!” 

“It’s hardly up to me.” He smiled kindly. “That is Meg’s decision.”


	58. Could’ve, Should’ve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodo, the First Doctor, and Meg Carvossa before “The Yes Men”

“You’ll love the TARDIS.” Dodo grabbed Meg’s hand, pulling her along. “And it’ll be nice to have someone traveling with us. The Doctor’s been terribly grumpy since Steven left-”

“I have not!” the Doctor cried as he open the TARDIS door. 

Dodo tried to tug her friend inside but Meg resisted while staring wide-eyed at the interior of the ship. “No…I can’t. It isn’t right!” Dropping Dodo’s hand, she ran toward the ruins of the city. 

“Something’s wrong. We should go find her-“

“I doubt that would help, my dear Dodo. I’m afraid the TARDIS just isn’t for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles for this audio are available in the [Second Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147108/chapters/34482701).


	59. The Never-ending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki Pallister (Cressida) before “Frostfire”

The summer heat was particularly oppressive in the city of Carthage. 

“See to the children,” Lady Cressida instructed, gathering her warmest cloak. “I’m going to the temple.”

“Alone?” The servant looked horrified. “Do you not wish me to bring your husband or sons?”

“Troilus is supervising the new construction and the children have their lessons.” She stuffed the cloak in a bag. “I’ll be fine. Trust me, I’ve faced worse…” She paused and gestured impatiently. “Go on.”

Once the woman left, Vicki added several newly finished scrolls to her bag and began the familiar journey to visit an old friend.


	60. A Mystery on Bonfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor during “The Bonfires of the Vanities”

While they waited, the Doctor settled into one of the library chairs and closed his eyes. Something about this situation felt alien, or at least alien to this world, and he needed to think. He could feel Polly watching him worriedly. She was a dear girl, but she needn’t fuss so. He was fine! Just a little tired perhaps, but then this body was beginning to get on a bit in years. All he needed…was a moment…to…

About an hour later the Doctor awoke abruptly from a light doze and looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love an Una McCormack story.


	61. Just One Night in Lewes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Mary Wilson, the First Doctor, and Polly during “The Bonfires of the Vanities”

“Shall we walk you back to the library, Miss Wilson?”

“No,” Mary said, smiling. “I think the danger has passed. But you’re welcome to stay with me for the night-“

“A kind offer,” the Doctor interjected, “but we must be on our way.”

“Come on Doctor, I think we could all use a rest.” Ben glanced conspiratorially at Polly. “Right, Duchess?”

“Right." Polly gave a large yawn. "Fighting aliens and androids is tiring work. Can’t we stay for one night?”

“You both have beds on our…conveyance,” the Doctor grumbled, but after looking at their disappointed expressions he gave in.


	62. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly during “Falling” and shortly before “The Tenth Planet”

Polly is falling. 

Wind tears at her clothes and hair. In the back of her mind she knows she’s about to die, for how can anyone survive a fall from this height? She’s gripped by a feeling of loss, of being ripped away from all happiness, joy, or companionship. She calls out-

And finds herself sitting bolt upright in bed with tears on her face. It was a dream. Just a dream.

Trying to rid herself of the lingering feelings of sadness, she pulls on some clothes and hurries from her room into the dim whiteness of the TARDIS corridor.


	63. Last of His Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor, Polly, and Ben after “Falling”

The Doctor bundles his young companions into the TARDIS. The creature he’d freed, as much as it was in his power to do so, spoke of letting go, relinquishing one’s current situation and allowing the inevitable fall to happen. “Poppycock, of course,” the Doctor chuckles, returning to the console. “One should always strive to move forward. Sitting around, allowing things to happen without thought or action? I should think not!”

“Doctor,” Polly begins worriedly, “what did the angel mean about you being the last of your kind?”

“I’ve no idea, child.” He sniffs dismissively. “Time will tell, it usually does.”


	64. Letting Go of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Polly after “Falling” and long after "The Faceless Ones"

The removal men are efficient and professional. It only takes them an hour to pack twenty years of the Jacksons’ life together into a large moving van.

Ben waits by the front door as his wife takes one last walk through the empty house. “Ready Pol?”

“Yes, I think so.” Slipping the emerald feather into her pocket, she joins him. While Ben locks up, Polly takes a deep breath as if preparing for a great plunge, then exhales with a smile - her earlier fears replaced by the excitement of a new adventure. 

“Let’s go, Duchess,” Ben says, taking her hand.


	65. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan before “All Hands on Deck”

Susan returned to a large, empty home. Everywhere she looked conjured memories - painting the walls with David, rocking baby Alex to sleep, and, years later, watching he and Lucie plan their travels from her kitchen table. 

She needed to get away but she had nowhere to go.

The news that Coal Hill School was being turned into flats provided a welcome distraction. As she walked around the building, Susan remembered happier times with her grandfather, Barbara, and Ian. Two weeks later she moved into her apartment there. 

As she settled in, Susan smiled. She was ready for a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For other drabbles based on this audio, visit the [Time War Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656611/chapters/34005140) and [Eighth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/27862305).


End file.
